


【柯王子】 It's now or never

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [19]
Category: Cutis/Jack
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 5





	【柯王子】 It's now or never

柯王子 It’s now or never  
盛典当天早晨，Jack打发走了二十多年的老仆从Gilliam，“您应该已经厌烦了首都的聒噪，是时候去乡下安度晚年了。”这位王子微笑却不留余地地下了命令，老仆从含泪告别了主人，从富丽堂皇的宫殿走出来，与Curtis擦肩而过。

” Gilliam犯了什么错？“Curtis冲进Jack的房间，话说出口才觉得不妥，这是Jack自己的仆人，他想怎么处置是他的自由，Curtis不该管也不能管，即使他们马上就要成婚了。  
”人老了，不能把他的自由剥夺一辈子。“Jack按规矩站起来，礼貌恭敬地回答未婚夫，Curtis听得出他声音里的疏离。王子的随身仆人们都有些不自在，按习俗他们在今天婚礼开始前不该见面。王室这位准成员太莽撞了不是吗？不过谁都只能在心里说说，Curtis是反抗军领袖，要不是他答应和解，整座城市不会毫发无损。

当时Curtis已经把首都严严实实包围了，在许多人看来，所谓和谈只是走个冠冕堂皇的过场，反抗军只须把谈判破裂的原因栽到老国王头上，他们就可以轻易地冲进去，还不用担心民意。  
然而和谈圆满结束，Curtis答应了老国王的条件——与王子Jack成婚， Curtis作为合法继承人登上王位。  
反抗军里跟随Curtis出生入死多年的兄弟们都无法理解，谁都与这个王国的统治者不共戴天，两军对垒也死伤无数，他们的领袖Curtis却在最后一刻退缩了。  
”我们的军队会怎么想？打了这么多年，到头来你们成了一家人！往后万一有变，谁还会呼应？“Curtis的部下Edgar极力反对。  
”守卫首都的军队是全国最精良的，我们数月没有休整，敌方养精蓄锐，要攻城没那么容易。他们不愿投降，我们才会和谈。国王答应把军队交出来，政府由我们重组，我们只是留了王室几条命而已。“

”Curtis！军队管理权过渡程序复杂，万一他们有诈，一旦整合我们的部队就会布满眼线，四处都是间谍，这么多年的努力……“

Curtis没再回答，战争已经消耗巨大，有传言说国王太过贪权，对Jack王子也心存芥蒂，部下们只当Curtis已胸有成竹。

Jack房间里的镜子边框造型繁复，整个国家都知道这位Omega王子喜欢古典优雅的玩意儿，无数追求者为了取悦他四处收集文物，他收到了自然开心，却统统捐给了国家博物馆。“美好的事物应被所有人欣赏。”Jack是这么说的，大家当然也知道这是他在珍爱之物与恼人的追求者之间寻得的平衡。Curtis不想让首都染上战火也有这层原因，这里有太多历史积淀，太多Jack珍视的东西。他打量Jack的房间，这是Curtis第一次到这里，他是世界上最陌生的未婚夫。空气里是北地从未有过的花香，Jack也喜欢新鲜的花朵，皇家花圃设在国家南端的小岛上，战争之前的每个清晨都有一班飞机专门运送花苞，等王子醒来就能看见刚刚绽放的花儿。Curtis没毁掉那座开满鲜花的小岛，即使它能成为一座便利的战机补给基地。  
房间里还有一丝Jack的味道，是远比鲜花香甜的、Omega的味道，令Curtis一见倾心的味道。  
Jack假咳一声，Curtis如梦初醒，仆人们已经准备好礼服要给王子换上，他该离开了。

小时候，Jack的母亲问他：“亲爱的，你是谁呢？”  
Jack回答：“妈妈的儿子。”  
王后笑着摇头，“还有呢？”  
“王子？Omega？男孩？”  
王后都摇头，把心爱的儿子抱起来，”你是Jack啊，来，把下颚张开点，不能因为不会发音就丢掉这个名字。“  
Jack从妈妈的怀抱里挣脱，他老是发不准自己的名字，索性就不想要了。可是王子的名字已经写在家谱里、昭告天下了，谁让Jack出生在王室呢？这总代表着失去自由。  
所以Jack被迫继续顶着这个名字，被迫成为父亲的傀儡，被迫与陌生的Curtis结婚。

一直到走进教堂前，Jack狡诈的父亲都在嘱咐他尽一切努力逢迎Curtis，让他松懈，然后给他致命一击。老国王的手像条死鱼，Jack不得已让那只手握着自己，然后交到另一只粗糙的大手里。  
Curtis是颇具耐心又残忍无比的猛兽。边界绵延数十里的森林阻碍了反抗军南进，政府军在森林里设满地雷，Curtis用火烧了整片森林，烧断的树枝砸到撞击式雷帽，冲天彻响的爆炸声持续了一个多月。这期间Curtis的军队物资匮乏，他们硬是坚持了下来。Jack不知道他为什么会答应和解，也许这头猛兽只是想玩弄一下猎物，作为捕猎的小小乐趣。那他垂死挣扎也算情理之中了，王子这么想道。

Jack第一次见Curtis时，所有事情都尘埃落定，他站在父亲身后看他们在和平条约上签字。Curtis的下巴线条坚硬，眉头像是久未舒展的样子，手背上满是常年征战的沧桑痕迹。他们签完字握手后，Curtis朝Jack望了一眼，王子马上转开视线，那双蓝眼睛里的笑意像是Jack的错觉。婚礼上的Curtis没有笑，他平静地牵起Jack的手，沉稳地回答YES。Alpha凛冽的味道包裹着Jack，他才发觉这是他们第一次靠得这么近。  
神父说他们可以亲吻了，Curtis看着他的伴侣，眼里没有温度。Jack在心里苦笑，初见果然是错觉，成王败寇，他能保命已是万幸。Jack认命地闭上眼，Curtis亲了他的脸颊。

反抗军的措施完善，他们颁布了严密的制度，掰掉了老国王的左膀右臂，国家运转的齿轮太过巨大，老狐狸设的绊子抵不住它。Curtis很忙，Jack知道，他忙得都不想看自己一眼。漂亮的东西不用来欣赏就一文不值，Jack想，那还有什么意义，这是无声却严酷的惩罚。  
老国王被软禁在远离首都的避暑地，这天给王子换鲜花的仆人在他床头放了一封信，Jack醒来看到它时真希望这是个噩梦——他不仅是俘虏，还仍旧是傀儡。  
Jack的发情期快到了，再浓郁的花香也掩不住。他去找过Curtis，他们像防魔鬼一样防着他，Jack好不容易见到了自婚礼后就再没见过的丈夫，他的味道已经很诱人了，Curtis却无动于衷。他的Alpha打了抑制剂。  
“有什么事吗？”  
Jack傻愣在原地，Curtis继续在文件上签字，又是一个针对老国王心腹的调令。  
“下个周末，有个聚会……你知道的，贵族们的那套，你肯定不感兴趣……”  
Curtis抬头，Jack快把嘴唇咬破了，双手紧紧攥着。  
“我会去。到时请王子为我介绍他们。”

这是王子的私人聚会，Jack为Curtis介绍他的朋友们——他们的家族控制着经济，老国王笼络他们，Jack明白新国王也需要他们。他本不该喝酒的，可是Curtis的味道让他心慌意乱，他还得挽着Alpha的臂膀做出得体的微笑。  
在他喝干第三杯后，Curtis阻止他再去拿酒杯，“你还好吗？”  
Jack点头，Curtis差不多要把他圈在怀里了，这个姿势看起来很暧昧，可谁都闻得出来Jack还没被标记。他不可能没察觉Jack就要发情了，他如此冷静的原因就只有抑制剂。  
“我还是送你回去吧。”  
“我没醉。”  
Curtis碰了碰他的脸颊，Jack知道自己的身体有多烫。“你该回去了。”

Jack坐进车里就把西装衬衫上面的扣子解开，身体像是在灼烧。Curtis把他半抱下车，想把他交给仆人带回房间。Jack环住Curtis宽大的肩膀， Omega脖子上敏感的腺体蹭到对方的，仆人们都不敢上前。  
“不想回去……”Jack低哑着说，像羊羔软软的轻唤，Curtis抱起他到自己的房间。

Curtis几乎是踢开了房门，Jack挂在他身上，贪婪地在他脖子上嗅Alpha的味道。他的头抵在房门上，Curtis问他难不难受，Jack点头又摇头，扯掉衬衫的所有扣子，细张着嘴看着对方。  
Curtis像是受了蛊惑，眼神锁住他玫瑰色的嘴唇，口渴似的吞咽一下，轻轻地发问：“男人……也抹口红吗？”  
“你尝尝……”  
Curtis的吻激烈得像风暴席卷，Jack的唇色很快被他吻没了，他再轻咬了一口王子饱满的唇瓣，“现在也好看。”  
Jack的眼睛浸满欲望，舌头隐约从唇缝里探出来，又迅速溜回去，这是追逐的前奏，Curtis毫不犹豫地接受了邀请。  
这感觉有点不对劲，他明明打了抑制剂，现在却像要吃了他一样把Jack往门上压，他舔过Omega光滑的下巴，气息不稳地说：“你的口红……”他摇头轻笑，“我真傻。”

Omega的味道让他意乱情迷，Jack偏过头故意袒露他诱人的脖子，Curtis的牙齿抑制不住地在他的腺体上研磨。Jack一边想着自己现在就可以杀了他，一边把他深深按进细嫩的皮肤，Alpha的牙刺了进去，疼痛来得刺激爽快，Jack忍不住呻吟。

Alpha完全受了Omega的影响，房间里充斥着猛烈汹涌的信息素。Curtis把他放在床上，Jack瘫软地往后倒，他的床有点硬，那是征战多年的习惯。Jack把被子扯过来，瞬间就被Alpha的味道包围，他解开皮带，感觉裤子已经湿透了。Curtis顺着他的后腰摸下去，手指在臀瓣上就被彻底沾湿，每伸下去一点Jack的腰就抬得更高一点，Curtis倾身向前对他说：“跪着应该会容易些。”他的声音低沉，明明是体贴的建议，听起来却如此下流，Jack立刻就照做了。

Jack把脸埋进被子，闭着眼睛呻吟。他更加清晰地感觉到伸进体内的手指，Omega的体液随着手指的进入争先恐后地涌出来，Curtis居然有耐心慢慢扩张，Jack已经快支撑不住摊在床上了。  
Curtis褪掉他们的裤子，揽着Jack的腰把他翻过来，皮肤湿润的温度仿佛立刻要点燃整个房间。Curtis低头吻他精致的脚踝，像捧瓷器一样把Jack修长的双腿挂在他肩膀上。Jack的脚跟缓慢地蹭Curtis结实的背，这一刻的温存让人留恋。

Jack对Curtis笑，一只手按着自己泛红的胸脯，一只手伸到下面轻轻展开穴口，这是要命的引诱，Curtis只能让他们更亲密。  
Alpha的阴茎进入的时候，Jack希望这一切没有尽头。他揽过Curtis的脖子狠狠吻他，男人浅浅的发根戳着他的手掌心，痒痒的，他喜欢。  
Curtis开始动了，带着他像是大海上漂浮的小船。Jack的手指划过Curtis高挺的鼻梁，深深的眉骨，然后被Alpha叼住亲吻，“你也好看……“王子对他笑，舒服得把自己放得更开，更隐秘的小口被Alpha顶开了。  
Curtis按着他的胸脯，Omega在灼热的视线下变得更热切，嫣红的乳头胀大，Curtis情不自禁去舔吻，Jack不住地呻吟，Omega的入口完全张开，“标记我。”他话音未落，Curtis就完全顶了进去。  
Jack的腿瞬间夹紧对方的脖子，又无力地放开，高潮来临时的甬道收缩，让两个人心颤，Curtis也释放在Omega的体内。

Curtis回过神来，发现自己压着Jack，他们紧紧相贴。Jack睁开眼观察他从没来过的房间，与他房间的华贵截然不同，这里的一切都很简单，属于清心寡欲、心如磐石的人。王子笑了，他正在这个人的床上呢。  
“你第一次见我是什么感觉？“Jack问他。  
Curtis的目光仿佛来自很久以前，“你不一样。很特别。”  
“……我跟他们没什么两样。”  
“那你呢？认为我凄惨？肮脏？”  
Jack惊奇地摇头，“怎么会？！你胜利了，正是春风得意的时候。”

Curtis怔了一下，“原来你不记得……”  
Jack既困惑又好奇，想坐起来认真听，却发现他们还没法分开，这让两人都有点不好意思。  
Curtis抱着Jack，在王子耳边讲他早就忘记的初遇。

那是幼年的Curtis唯一觉得这个国家有点温暖的时候。那年大饥荒，Jack王子开了粮仓救急，饥肠辘辘的人们一拥而上，年幼的Curtis挤不进去。同样年幼的Jack一路走到人群末尾，不断对仆从Gilliam说“怎么这么严重，我们行动太晚了……”  
Curtis很能忍耐，周围的人一个个倒下，他还能活着。Jack看到孤零零的Curtis，问他怎么不去抢粮食，Curtis从来感觉不到饥饿，那瞬间Jack的味道却让他有种恍惚的欲望。人群中又发生了骚乱，Jack要赶过去。  
“Gilliam，把口粮给他。“  
Jack转身走了，Curtis无意识地想跟上去，被Gilliam拦住，“给你，孩子。“他把面包递给小Curtis，“他是王子，你不能去，人不能奢求得不到的东西，你说是吗？”  
Gilliam诚实地见证了他的痴想，Curtis一直忘不了这个。

Jack睁大了眼，此前种种都被串连起来，“你误会了，我遣走Gilliam是因为……”  
王子犹豫了一下，最终还是告诉了他，“因为那是他的主意，要我和你结婚。我不能容忍最亲近的人居然是父亲的眼线。”  
Curtis问：“你还想杀我吗？”  
“你……知道了？”Jack苦笑，”我一直是他的傀儡。“

Curtis抱着他翻了身，把Jack的手抵在自己的脖子上。”你现在就可以行动。“  
Jack彻底明白了眼前这个男人为什么会赢到最后，他俯下身亲吻Curtis，感受他强健有力的脉搏，他知道自己不再被束缚。

第二天，新国王处决了老国王埋伏在王子身边的所有眼线，老国王急病而亡。  
此后每个月，Curtis会陪Jack去视察扩建后的博物馆。  
等国家步入轨道，Curtis不再那么繁忙时，他补偿了和Jack的蜜月，其中的一站是南边那座开满鲜花的小岛。海风吹得花田涟漪阵阵，Jack深吸一口气感叹：”好美！“Curtis吻他带着笑意的眼角，”是的，很美。“

END


End file.
